Chances Extended
by marnie2598
Summary: Spencer Reid is once again, face to face with TV actress; Lila Archer. Will he take the chance at finally holding the love of his life in his arms?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! So this is my first FanFic! I am addicted to Criminal Minds, especially one Spencer Reid, so I thought it would be a good starting point. Also, my favorite couple in history is Spencer Reid and Lila Archer, so this story is mainly centered around them and, for now, from Reid's point of view and rated K+. It may change since I'm not really sure, seeing as this is my first, how it works exactly. So, sorry about my long introduction, but here it goes! **

**Please rate and comment your thoughts or if you have any opinions of what should happen next! Thanx for your feedback! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_He looked to the side, pleased to see her smiling face looking back at him. He averted his eyes back to the portrait on the wall, but quickly found himself wanting to look away from the painting before him, for he acknowledged the beautiful work of art right beside him. _

_He tried to catch a quick look, small enough for her not to notice, but as he turned his gaze slightly towards her, he was surprised to find her eyes already looking in his direction. He could feel his face getting red. Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink as she stared back to him. _

_They both awkwardly chuckled and turned back to the exhibit. He couldn't believe he was standing here, again. At an art gallery gazing at artwork he struggles to find the fascination in, with the woman he was fascinated with from the very beginning; Lila Archer._

* * *

Spencer sat on the far seat of the jet, his elbows holding an open book supported by his elbows placed loosely on the wooden table. Although the book in his hand was one of his favorites, and he enjoyed it every time he read it, his focus was not on the thin pages in his hands. The sky outside the window beside him had stolen his gaze, but his mind was still on their destination, and even more on what lay in wait for him there.

He hadn't spoken to her since their last case in L.A. She had had a stalker working to benefit her career, which was how he was able to meet her in the first place. He didn't like a lot of woman, but the first time he saw her smile from across the room; her bouncy blonde curls falling in front of her light, turquoise eyes. He felt as a tingling sensation rose up his spinal cord, an experience he often hears referred to as "butterflies." Although he realized that was an absurd name for it was actually the electrons in the brain stimulating the neuron receptors to send signals through the body in order to alert the conscious mind of an attraction, and it was purely a survival mechanisms required in order to procreate the species, he found he enjoyed the sensation, as if there were happy insects frolicking about in his digestive track.

The sound of Morgan discussing something about their case to Emily brought him back from his brief reverie. It was a fascinating case. A television producer had reported that he had had five men over a two week period quit, and four be found dead two days after they had left the company. L.A.P.D. had already found four bodies matching the descriptions, but the man who had quit the day before, and been reported missing this morning, was still unaccounted for. They had been putting together a brief profile of the unsub on the plane, but Reid wasn't focussed on it for long. He couldn't help himself. His body was aware of the upcoming events and was releasing extra dopamine into his system to prepare for the encounter.

While trying to convince himself it was a fully instinctual feeling he was having, the wheels of the jet touched the runway beneath him, shaking him out of his own mind.

He looked out the window before getting up, to find Lila already standing beside the private runway, waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

He stepped off the ramp off the jet and felt the warm California breeze blow his shoulder length curls into his face. As he brushed the brown stands from his eyes, he saw Lila, standing not fifty feet away, with a smile that lit up the track. He felt his feet stop, and found himself standing on the runway, unable to move his gaze from her. He finally found the strength to put one foot in front of the other, until they stood face to face. He searched for the words but for the first time in his life, words couldn't explain what he wanted to tell her.

Finally, he mustered up his composure enough to speak without worry of coming out sounding like a six year old girl. He licked his lips before saying with a heavy exhale, "Hi."

She chuckled. "After all this time, all you have to say to me is 'hi'? Really, Spence. What did I say about living a little? Come here!" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He rest his head on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her hair on his cheeks. He heard a chuckle from Morgan, and immediately released her from his grip, looking past her with an awkward smile plastered on his face, matched by puzzled eyebrows. He shot a smirking Morgan a quick, angry look before looking back at Lila.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Spence."

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before responding; "So... What's the plan for the night?"

"Don't you have a killer to catch?"

"We aren't meeting up with the local authorities until the morning, so I have the night to do whatever trouble you feel like getting me into."

"Oh... so you _are_ ready to live a little?"

With a quick chuckle and blow through the nose, he reluctantly replied "Guess so."

"Well then, _Dr._ Spencer Reid. Are you ready for the one and only, _Archer Express Hollywood Tour_?"

"Let's go!" He shot an excited face over to his team standing in a group, watching him, a few feet from where they were standing, before following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila took his hand in hers. He suddenly felt self-conscious that his hand was starting to sweat. They walked up the hill of the Griffith Observatory. The observatory had already closed for the night, but the Hollywood sign across the valley crest was fully lit.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Her voice broke the silence.

"Actually, beauty derives from a classical Latin phrase, which, although means beauty or aesthetically pleasing, was actually used more as an insult ironically, mainly towards men. Or, as it was used in English from a French phrase, beaute du diable, literally meaning 'devil's beauty' from 1825-"

"Spencer!"

"Ok, fine. According to the modernized English language, it is most definitely beautiful." He turned towards her with a smile. She laughed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I didn't realize you had to." His smile widened with his amusement of his own witty response.

"Funny."

"I thought so." She looked up at him, and her smile softened. "I-" His attention left his words, and focussed on her hand resting on his, which rest on the metal fence surround the edge of the hill. He automatically licked his lips, a habit he'd had since childhood, he supposed. She took a step, and shifted her weight, towards him.

"I was hoping you would call me, back when you were here the first time, I mean. I always hoped you'd call, but you never did... why?"

"...Why didn't you call me?"

"I guess I was worried you hadn't really liked me. Especially how I blamed you for not telling me... well I guess I was just worried I'd scared you off."

"Believe it or not, I don't scare that easy." He turned to face her now.

"Well then, if that's the case, why didn't you ever call me?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth. "I don't know, I guess... I thought you were just to good to be true. I mean, you are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever saved from a psychopathic stalker, and you are a big Hollywood actress on TV, and I'm the awkward FBI agent who is smarter than others for a living. And I was worried you were too amazing to be real, let alone... mine."

He looked up to see her staring at him, her lips partly open. Her gaze seemed awestruck. He was about to turn away when she stepped toward him, and placed her hands on the back of his neck. She stared into his eyes for a moment, before moving in to kiss him. He stood there for a moment with wide eyes, not sure what to think, so he decided not to, and just let his body take control. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt her lips slide across his. Her fingers running through his hair. He felt his heart speed up as her hand slid from his neck down his body. She brought it up to his chest, and slipped it beneath his shirt collar. He ran his mouth across her chin, and down her neck. He once again found her lips as she smoothed his hair back, just like she had when they first kissed. When he finally couldn't hold his breath any longer, he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, still feeling her breath on his face. They were both breathing hard, but still in each other's arms, both not wanting to let the other go.

Once he had oxygen back into his lungs, and brought his heart rate down enough, he whispered "I told you I don't scare easily."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the people who read this! I am amazed at the results! It is my first story and within an hour of publishing the first chapter I had over a hundred views! Thank you so much!**

* * *

He looked down at her blushing face. Neither of them wanted to let the other go... ever. For, they both knew as soon as they did, reality would drag them back. He was the one who finally said it though, as he released his grip on her waist, and cleared his throat; "Um... We should probably be getting back. It's pretty late."

"Oh, yeah. You're on a case, and you need your sleep. Yeah we should- should go." Her voice sounded disappointed. He couldn't help but smile.

"I, uh, really like the _Archer Express Hollywood Tour_," he said chuckling.

A small smile crossed her lips, and Reid found himslef feeling victorious. "Well, don't even think that it's over!" Wrapping her arms around his waist, added, "Can the brilliant Spencer Reid get away while ?" She went up on her toes and their lips met once again, but this time was brief and gentle.

"Mmmmm... I don't know..." Her lips on his once again interupted his thought. "Okay, maybe after we solve the case... I can stay an extra day." She gave him one last peck. "Or two. But I have to solve this case first! And I have to sleep in order to do that!"

"Ok... Let's get out of here." They walked back down the same hill, holding hands the same way, but it was all different, because now they both knew just how the other felt, and that was love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Look at our little lover boy!" Morgan screamed at Reid from across the police station. He tried to ignore the comment, but apparently Garcia had been on the video feed on Morgan's laptop, making that impossible.

"Reid! Tell us all about it! Is our baby boy all grown up?!" Garcia's voice coming over the speakers, although fuzzy, still had her abnoxiously happy ring to it.

Then it was JJ's turn to butt in, "You took off last night and we didn't get a chance to tell you to have fun! I assume you were able to do well without our advice, though," adding a little wink at the end.

Giving his little awkward smirk, he walked across the room and tried to begin talking about the case at hand. This was also a failed attempt. He was realizing his team wasn't going to give this up.

"Come on! Just tell us what happened! We will leave you alone after that. Maybe," Morgan was not instilling much confidence that the subject would then be dropped, but seeing as he didn't have any other real options, he decided to give in.

"She took me to see the Hollywood sign from the Griffith Observatory."

"Of course, why did we expect anything else? Baby boy went to a museum."

"The Griffith Observatory isn't in fact a museum. It is a functional observatory which stores and displays relative artifacts of-"

"Reid! Man you know we don't care about that!" Morgan said, interrupting his micro-rant.

"Oh, right. Haha, sorry. Well, we didn't actually go in. We just went there to see the Hollywood sign."

"Ohhhhh, so then there may be something interesting after all," JJ's voice was annoyingly smirky.

"Spill. NOW!" Garcia's voice pierced through the speakers.

"Nothing, really. Just..."

"Just what?!"

"I don't know, after... Well she asked me to stay in town an extra day or two."

"Whoa, whoa. After what?!" Morgan was really starting to get on his nerves.

"It was nothing!"

"Ooo... I sense we have a 'Pool Part 2!'" JJ thought she was so clever...

Emily walked through the door, and she knew something happened with Lila the minute she saw their faces directed towards him. "What?!"

Garcia took the pleasure of filling her in right away, "Reid and Lila sitting in a tree!"

"No WAY?!"

"Exactly! NO WAY! There was no tree sitting! No tree!"

"Oh there was most definitely a tree!"

"Okay well it still doesn't matter."

Morgan thought then was a good time to give her the rest of his little scandal, "She wants our boy to stay with her after we solve the case."

"Are you going to?!"

"I don't know... I mean... Okay to be honest, I liked her since the last time we had a case in LA, and then last night..."

"Oh my god. You love her!"

"What?! What?! No I don't!"

"Oh, yes! Yes you do! Reid it's a good thing!"

"You think?"

"Haha, yes. I do."

He started blushing, and a smile found a way to escape his lips. He knew he liked her. Maybe even love her. But he still didn't know how to do this. How to have a relationship, if that's what it was. But at least for now, there was a case to focus on. He'd worry about everything else after it was solved. Rossi and Hotch then walked into the room, and everyone averted their focus from him, finally.


	6. Chapter 6

The case was finally solved. After only three days, they arrested one of the techs on set for the murders, and although they were unable to save his fifth victim, they rescued his sixth before he killed him. He was also able to convince Hotch to stay in LA for another night, after Morgan told him ALL about his little romantic night with Lila, of course. But no matter how it happened, he was on his way to see Lila.

* * *

He knocked on the Malibu beach-house door, his hand shaking. He thought he was going to explode from excitement when the doorknob turned.

The door flung open so fast, it almost knocked him backwards. But, as soon as he saw the face standing through the doorway, it didn't matter. She was there, with him. Nothing else mattered.

"Spencer!" Lila swung her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Hey! Haha, is it crazy that I missed you, even though I saw you a few days ago?"

"No, because I missed you too."

He pulled back to look at her, "I feel silly, holding you in my arms. I feel like it's some sort of wonderful dream that I'm going to wake up from in the morning."

"I hope not. I'm not ready for you to wake up yet."

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her closer for a kiss, holding her face in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for a little while. School has been crazy this last week. Teachers are already getting us ready for FINALS—I know, I know. Ridiculous. But that also means Winter Break is coming up and I can write all I want! Maybe I'll do a special Christmas chapter...**

**Also, please leave your comments! They are greatly appreciated! And if you have any ideas of what should happen next... let me know 'cause I am no longer sure where I am really going with this story... sooooooooooooooooo...**

**Oh and one more thinG! I kinda stole bits of Maeve and Reid's dance scene and made it with Lila, just because I love that scene so much! I didn't make it word for word, but, yeah. So sorry about that! Hope you like it!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

He walked through the doorway, kicking it closed behind him. She ran her hands through his hair, ginergerly carressing his neck. They stood in the living room of her home for a few minutes, just enjoying being back in each others arms, feeling each other's lips against the own.

Reid pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Dance with me." She smiled and looked up at him, "Why?" He didn't respond, instead he simply stared down at her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Okay," she said as he turned up the stereo beside them.

They lightly danced around the room, her head resting on his chest. He placed his chin top of her head, and closed his eyes as they swayed to the music. He bent down barely, just so that his lips were beside her ears. Calmly, he whispered, "I love you, Lila."

She didn't respond immediately, but she didn't move her head either. After a minute, he felt a tear soak through his shirt onto his chest. "I love you, too, Spencer."

"Haha... Really?"

She pulled back to look at him. "Yes, _really_."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you love me?"

"A lot."

"Enough to..."

"To... what?"

He couldn't help but smile just a little.

"What is it Spence?"

"Enough to... marry me?"

* * *

**It's short, I know, I know. Kinda weird and random and cheesy, but, in my opinion, perfect! Review! Review! REVIEW! Love all you Criminals!**


End file.
